


Reneo and Jauneliet

by lolzilla



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fun, I chose these characters carefully, M/M, One Shot, Romeo and Juliet References, martial arkos-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolzilla/pseuds/lolzilla
Summary: Jaune and Pyrrha were all set to play Romeo and Juliet until she got sick on opening night and there's only one other person who knows Juliet's role.





	Reneo and Jauneliet

Jaune stood in the hallway waiting anxiously for Pyrrha to arrive. She was never this late, especially not for something as important as opening night. The whole cast had been rehearsing for months and everyone was nervously waiting on whether their production of Romeo and Juliet would have a Juliet. 

“Nora, put the poison down!” Ren yelled from down the hall. Jaune turned to see him approach going over his clipboard, “Still no word from Pyrrha?”

“Nothing,” Jaune said as he checked his phone again.

“That’s definitely not normal for her, I hope she’s not hurt,” Ren said. He pulled out his walkie talkie, “We’re still missing Juliet. No Yang, Zwei can not fill in until she gets here. Jaune, come on, you need to get into costume. We can’t be missing both Romeo and Juliet.”

“Okay,” Jaune followed Ren down the hall into the boys locker room.

“Your costume is hanging on the rack, I need you backstage with the rest of the cast in five minutes,” Ren said before he left. As the door swung shut Jaune heard another yell of Nora’s name.

He put on his Romeo costume. It was itchy and the sleeves just looked ridiculous but Jaune was just happy he had managed to get the lead. He exited the change room and walked to the backstage door. When he opened it everyone seemed to be in a panic around Ruby who was decked out in her nurse apparel. Jaune approached the crowd, “Guys, what’s wrong?”

“It’s Pyrrha, she’s sick and can’t come to the show,” Ruby explained.

“What are we going to do? No one else knows Juliet’s part,” Weiss asked.

“That’s not true, Ren does!” Nora piped up from behind her.

“What?” Ren Looked up from his clipboard in shock.

“Come on Ren, we need a Juliet,” Nora had a huge grin on her face.

“Uh, we need a stage director too,” Ren said, Jaune thought he might try to run away.

“Blake and Zwei can handle it.”

“I won't fit in the costume.”

“I’ll make you fit.”

That one even scared Jaune a little bit, but Nora was right. Ren was the only one other than Pyrrha who knew Juliet’s part. He walked over to the two, “Please Ren, we need you here.”

Ren seemed to physically deflate, “Fine. Nora, get the costume. Blake,” he paused, clutching his clipboard, “Take care of this.”

“No problem.”

“Everyone in position for the first scene, let’s do this,” Ren said. 

Penny ran up to her place backstage, “I’m show ready!”

Ren left to get changed and Yang and Coco got ready for their entrance. Jaune could feel his heart pounding as Weiss read the prologue. Then the curtain went up and scene one began.

He turned as he saw light coming from outside. Ren was wearing the red dress That had been designed for Pyrrha, but it fit him eerily well. His hair was down and there had clearly been some attempt to hide the streak. One thing was certain, he did not look happy. For both his and Ren’s sake Jaune stopped himself from laughing but it was definitely a mental picture he would keep forever.

They continued with the play and everything was going great until they reached scene 4 and Jaune realised that Ren playing Juliet meant he had to kiss Ren. He froze as his mind raced, completely forgetting they were in the middle of the scene.

“Romeo! Soar with them above a common bound!” Nora practically yelled in his ear.

“Oh! Uh,” Jaune thought for a minute before continuing the scene, the thought still in the back of his mind. They reached the party scene and Jaune felt his heart pounding in his chest as he walked over to Ren and took his hand. It was calloused but the back was strangely soft. Jaune could feel his cheeks flush as he said his lines. He noticed Nora with a huge grin on her face as she gave him a thumbs up, Velvet as Benvolio stood behind her with an encouraging smile.

“Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.”

Jaune could hear his heart pounding, “Then move not, while my prayer’s effect I take,” he leaned in and pressed his lips against Ren’s. His lips were warm and soft and it felt like Jaune’s heart stopped. He pulled away and he was breathless he grinned as he saw the flush on Ren’s cheeks, “Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged.”

After that scene Jaune felt more confident than ever. He slayed Sun as Tybalt and Neptune as Paris perfectly leading up to the final suicide scene. He walked on stage and over to Ren’s still body and recited his lines perfectly. He looked down at Ren’s face and saw a grin quirking the corners of his lips. He fake drank the poison and dropped to his knees. 

“O true apothecary, thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die,” Jaune decided to have a little fun for the his last kiss and slipped his tongue into Ren’s mouth. Ren made a soft noise of shock but kissed back until Jaune pulled away and flopped over ‘dead’.

By the sound of it the rest of the scene went well but Ren got his revenge for the last kiss of the night. Jaune felt him take the fake dagger from his jacket, “Yea, noise? Then I’ll be brief. O happy dagger, This is thy sheath. There rust and let me die.”

Jaune listened as the others closed off the scene. Fox stood at the front of the stage to deliver the last line, “For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo.”

Everyone came onstage for final bows before the curtain went down and they all rushed backstage cheering. Ren helped Blake and Zwei put the props back for tomorrow night’s show before going to change out of the dress. He was struggling to pull down the zipper when he felt warm fingers pull it down for him. He turned around with a smile, “Well Mr.Arc, you could at least ask me to dinner before you undress me.”

“Well I don’t have plans,” Jaune said, still having some residual confidence after the performance. Ren smiled, “Nora and I were going for pizza, but you’re welcome to come. And I might take you up on that offer in the future.”

“Great, and I love pizza.”

“Okay, I’ll get changed and then we can go.”

Jaune left the locker room and felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out to see a message from Pyrrha. It said, ‘How did making out with Ren go?’

‘You weren’t sick at all, were you?’

‘I’m sorry! It was Nora!’

Jaune chuckled and put his phone away and joined Nora, “Did you get Pyrrha sick?”

“Maybe.”


End file.
